Tiamat
Tiamat is a member of the Trinity Trio Agent Group with his siblings and teammates: Ava and Fang. Like them, he is ranked a pretty high position, since he's in a Legendary Group. He is an Animorph , along with his siblings and can turn into a Dragon. Appearance, Personality, and Abilities Tiamat is rather large, standing above six feet and is quite muscular. He is about 20 years of age with light skin. And has silver colored eyes with a blue marking in each eye and layered mousy brown hair with a blue streak. In the game, he wears dark greyish pants with a few bandages wrapped around his knees and blue shoes. Along with that, he wears a olive colored collared long sleeve shirt with rolled up sleeves and a black undershirt underneath. Around a belt loop on his pants, is a chain with his stone that he uses to transform. He is normally reserved and quiet. He's quite observant and can be a little awkward at times. During the course of the game, he is calm, collected, and solitary, who is quite mysterious. Tiamat is protrayed as someone who shows little emotion and is a bit sarcastic. Despite his somewhat cold personality, he is willing to help out others and others seem to like him. Deep down, he is revealed to be somewhat shy which is a reason behind his quiet and reserved nature. As an Animorph, he can shift into a Dragon at will with the use of his stone that reacts to his DNA. As a Dragon, he is very large in side and has extensive hearing and eyesight followed by other dragon-like abilities. He's said to be good at scouting along with his brother and sister. He's very skilled in battle as a Dragon. He can attack with his wings and talons, but can also use Magic-based attacks. With his magic, he can infuse his aura into himself and can breathe Ice at ease, which appears to be his respective element. He can infuse his aura and create beams, charge his wings and talons, or make any other possible forms with it to attack. He's noted to be able to jump pretty high and can shift through midair after jumping off a cliff. Relationships Trinity Trio *Ava- Older than Tiamat by a year. Despite their closeness in age, they have a good relationship as siblings. Their relationship is strictly professional and they tend to speak to each other as if they were colleagues or co-workers, not family. Although this is probably because they were only seen together in battle, not outside of it. *Fang- Younger than Tiamat by a year. They have a good bond, and work well together. Although it is less strict with Ava, they still seem to have a rather strict relationship. Since they talk to each other as if they aren't family, just like friends. But it's noted that that's only in battle. Outside of battle, it's likely that they are friends. Trivia *Tiamat is a goddess in Mesopatamian religion that is said to take the form of a Dragon. *His respective color is blue, as it's the color of the Ice Element and he has blue streak in his hair and blue marking in both eyes. *He's the only named Dragon Animorph in SSC Category:Agent Category:Star Strike Chronicles Category:Trinity Trio Category:Lumiere Agency Category:Animorph Category:Male